Arthur and his friends goes to Mars
by Travis 2014
Summary: Arthur and them goes to Mars. No flames allowed.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and friends goes to Mars

* * *

Arthur and his friends are going to Mars and try's to Terra form it so people can have a second planet to live on. They wont live there. Just to Terra form it and return to Earth. That is their mission. So they will see what they can do. Even though they are only children and it being 2014 they want them to make Mars green and blue like Earth is now.

"Why do you want us on Mars?" said Arthur, "But we are only children."  
"To Terra Form it," said a man, "Because children are healthier than some adults."  
"That is true," said Brain, "Lets hope it works."

They are all being trained for it. Even the 4 year old's are going. They are DW, Emily, Bud, and the Tibbles.

"Who is going to be the commander in this mission?" said Arthur, "Just want to know?"  
"The Commander is Alan Powers," said that man, "Who you call Brain."  
'That makes since," said Francine, "He is a smart boy."  
"I hope Mars is a good planet," said Bud, 'Rapty here says it is."  
"He will be the first Dinosaur in space," said DW, "After all he is coming with us Bud."

Their training is going very well. They are doing the same as adults only has more energy than adults do.

"Them kids will work out," said a man, "They can get the job done."  
"That is why i picked them," said that one man, "Children have lots of energy."  
"Lets hope that device works," said a man, "It cost lots of money."  
"That device should work," said a woman, "It must work."

Their training is just the same as adults. They will indeed all go to Mars. With that Terra forming machine. The training continues the next chapter. See what happens next.


	2. Training goes on

Arthur and friends goes to Mars

* * *

Arthur and them are doing very good at becoming Astronaunts to go to Mars. They will be the first people on it. Arthur in fact will be the first out and first to say something on it. Not Brain as some thinks. It will be Arthur instead.

"I think our training is going well," said Arthur, "I think anyway?"  
"It is indeed going well Arthur," said Brain, "We will go to Mars."  
"I heard space food is good," said Bud, "Looks like we will have that for dinner."  
"It is good," said Brain, "We will be eating it on the spaceship as well."

They are enjoying their meal of space food. They all like it. Bud loves it a lot. Same with Ladonna and Buster. They watched them. That is what they love doing.

"He is enjoying that a lot Ladonna," said Arthur, "Same as you."  
"We can sure eat," said Ladonna, "Same as Buster as well."  
"You bet," said Buster, "I love to eat."  
"That we know Buster," said Arthur, "That makes you as you."

After a bit after eating training for their trip to Mars. They are looking forward when they go to Mars. To make Mars like Earth. That is what they hope will happen.

"Them kids will soon be ready for their trip to Mars," said a man, "They will be Hero's. This as a good idea."  
"Lets hope that machine works," said a woman, "We will have two planets with people in it."  
"I think it will work," said that man, "Mars will be a planet like Earth. Even though it is smaller."  
"I also think so," said the woman, "Lets hope it works well."

Arthur and them will indeed be ready to go to Mars in that Spaceship. See what happens next.


	3. Training is coming to an end

Arthur and his friends goes to Mars

* * *

Their training is almost done. Just only a bit more left to go. They are doing very well in their training. They enjoy that training. It is good for them. It is Exercise for them after all. Which kids need to stay healthy. They will love going to Mars.

"We are doing, well in our training." said Arthur, "I, like that training so far."  
"As do, i," said Buster, "Think, we will go to Mars."  
"One of us, will be first, on it," said Brain, "Not sure, who it is yet."  
"I also, wonder who as well," said Francine, "But, we will find out soon."  
"I, think it, might be Brain," said Muffy, "As, he is smarter than us."  
"It, might be him," said Sue Ellen, "I , don,t know who, it will be."  
"Dinner time, kids," said a man, "Again, it is space food."

They went to eat their dinner. They do enjoy space food and will eat it in space and on Mars.

"Space food, is good," said Arthur, "But i like regular food, better."  
"I agree, with you," said Buster, "But, i love food."  
"That, we know Buster," said Francine, "But, you don't gain weight."  
"Well, no like, Binky there," said Buster, "Ha ha ha ha."  
"Hey!" said Binky, "That, is not funny!"  
"I like, to joke Binky," said Buster, "You run, in a big family."  
"That, is true," said Binky, "Don,t do, that joke again."

After they had dinner they talking a bit before more training to do. After a bit they went back to train.

"Soon, our training will be over," said Brain, "We, are doing well."  
"That, we are," said Arthur, "I enjoy, this."  
"We, all do," said Francine, "It, is sure fun."

Next chapter they complete the training and prepare the spaceship for their trip to Mars. See what happens next.


	4. Training ends

Arthur and friends goes to Mars

* * *

Their training ends soon. They will all indeed be ready to go to Mars. They hope to make it blue and green like Earth is. That is their plan. So people can live on more than one planet. That is also their mission as well. They will have fun.

"Well, our training is, almost over," said Arthur, "I, am glad we will, go to Mars soon."  
"That is, correct Arthur," said Brain, "I, love the training."

They are doing the last training is being done. They did it. They are ready to go to Mars. They are going to Mars tomorrow.

"Well, your training is up, now," said a man, "You all, did it. Tomorrow you, kids go to Mars."  
"That, is good," said Arthur, "I am, glad we all will go."  
"Same, here," said Brain, "It, was fun when it, lasted."  
"Yes, indeed kids," said the man, "It, is dinner time now."

They are now heading to Dinner. Space food again. They do love Space food. They leave Just after breakfast tomorrow. Which also will be Space food as well. They will until they return to Earth.

"That, was fun," said Binky, "I am, glad we will go to, Mars tomorrow."  
"We all, are Binky," said Francine, "It, will be fun."  
"Yes, indeed Binky, "said Sue Ellen, "It, is a trip, of a lifetime."

After that they had showers or baths then bed time. They are heading to Mars tomorrow morning. They will like it.

"Think, tomorrow, we go to Mars," said Arthur, "It, will fun."  
"Yes, it be," said Brain, "We, will have lots of fun."  
"Good, night kids," said a woman, "Tomorrow is, the day."

They turned off the lights. They went fast to sleep. Next chapter is blast off. See what happens next.


	5. Blast off

Arthur and friends goes to Mars

* * *

It is now the day they blast off to head to Mars for their mission to Terra Form it. To make it like Earth. They most likely wont live on Mars. Earth is the planet they love the most. Since it supports life. Soon Mars could be like it only smaller.

"Today, we head to, Mars," said Arthur, "I, am glad we are, all going to it."  
"One, of us, will be first on Mars," said Brain, "We, will love that trip to Mars."  
"Admit, it," said Bud, "It, will be the, best trip ever."  
"We, do admit, it Bud," said DW, "No, need to say it."  
"Of, course," said Bud, "I, just like saying it."

They went to eat breakfast. They had their baths first. And then we see they are in space suits walking to the spaceship.

"That, is one big spaceship," said Arthur, "I, love the way, it looks as well."  
"You said, it Arthur," said Buster, "Look, like Aliens made it."  
"I, guess it does," said Arthur, "But, people here made it."

They went in the spaceship. They was strapped in them seats. They will take off as soon as they can. The fuel is put in. The ones not going to Mars got off and secured the door. The count down begun. The rocket's are on.

"This, is it, our trip," said Brain, "We will blast, off soon."  
"Yes, indeed Brain," said Francine, "Very, soon,"

Then it went down to only a short time. As in seconds away. They counted down to zero. They took off to space.

"There they, go," said the man,"They, belong to us now."  
"They, will be hero's," said A woman, "They will make, us proud."

They heard Arthur will be first on Mars. They are proud of him. See what happens next chapter.


	6. Lunch time in space

Arthur and friends goes to Mars

* * *

Arthur and his friends are now in space. It is now lunch time. They sat down at the table with the Automatic pilot on. Brain is the one that fly's that ship when not having meals. He is having a meal now. Which is space food so it is freeze dried.

"So who, is the first to, be on Mars?" said Arthur, "You, or who?"  
"The, one who will be first, is you," said Brain, "Think, what the first, word will be. Pick well, Arthur."  
"I, am?" said Arthur, "Why, is it me?"  
"You, did the best, in that part," said Brain, That, is why."  
"If, it was was me, i would say," said Bud, "Admit, it i am on, Mars."  
"You, sure love saying that, Bud," said DW, "That, makes you funny."

They do like space food. They only hoped they could cook in Space for a home cooked meal or many. After lunch Brain is now once again driving that Spaceship. They are now talking to all but Brain who needs to fly it.

"Need any, help Arthur?" said Francine, "For what, to say for the, first word on Mars?"  
"I, guess you could," said Arthur, "So, i say yes you can."  
"I, sure will," said Francine, "After, all we are together now. As in boyfriend and girlfriend. So yes, i will help."  
"We, sure are," said Arthur, "I, am glad you, will help me."

Them two are now working on what Arthur will say on Mars. His words will be made famous. So he needs to be careful what he says. Since they will be recorded.

"I, hope Arthur says something good," said Muffy, "Since, they will be recorded."  
"I, am sure he will," said Ladonna, "He, has help now."  
"Oh, yeah, Francine is," said Muffy, "He, will say something good."

Arthur and Francine wrote down some good stuff. See what happens next chapter. They will have dinner next chapter.


	7. We hope for stuff

Arthur and his friends goes to Mars

* * *

It is now dinner time on that spaceship. Which is space food by the way. So Brain put it on Automatic Pilot again. So he can also can eat. They will be on Mars in just 3 days. That spaceship is very fast. That is why it will only be 3 days.

"Wish, we could cook, in space," said Buster, "I, would love that."  
"We, all do Buster," said Arthur, "That, would be good, if we could."  
"We, could invent a way, so we could," said Brain, "We, could become rich."  
"That would, be great," said Buster, "But, we need Gravity?"  
"We sure, do," said Brain, "I, will get to, work on it, when we get, back home."

After they had dinner Brain went back to drive the ship. So he turned off the Automatic Pilot.

"Brain, is smart," said Arthur, "Well, smarter than us."  
"That, is true," said Francine, "Your, also smart Arthur."  
"That, i am," said Arthur, "Second, smartest here."

Arthur went to the bathroom for his sponge bath. They can't have showers in space. Even though he is naked. He as done and got dressed. He came out.

"I, like sponge baths," said Francine, "But, showers are better."  
"Yes, but, not in space," said Brain, "So, no showers yet."  
"Wish, we could," said Francine, "We, can find a way."

We see Emily, Bud, and DW playing and talking. Since they are kids after all. They all are kids.

"I hope, we can play, on Mars," said DW, "Like, hide and seek."  
"Wish, we can," said Bud, "That, would be great."  
"We, can ask, when we get there," said Emily, "It, would be, good if we can."

They will be able to play there. Next chapter they land on Mars. Arthur is ready for the first words on it. See what happens next chapter when they are on Mars.


	8. It is working

Arthur and friends goes to Mars

* * *

After three days they are going to land on Mars soon. To see if that Machine works or not. That is what they will see. They know Arthur will say the first words on Mars. Which will make him more famous than the rest of them.

"Hope, your ready, to say the words Arthur," said Muffy, "Make, it good."  
"Of, course," said Arthur, "They, are good."  
"You, better," said Muffy, "Francine, is good, to help you. You 2 are good together."  
"I, think you will like it," said Arthur, "I, hope you, will."

Then Brain landed the ship on Mars. They are putting their space suits on. Arthur is ready to say the first words.

"In, the name of, humanity, we claim this planet," said Arthur, "For, all mankind."  
"I, love that," said Muffy, "I, thought, it was something bad."  
"I, worked with him," said Francine, "Remember now?"  
"Oh, yeah," said Muffy, "I, remember now."

Soon after that they all got off. They brought out that machine to try to Terra form Mars. They turned it on.

"Looks, like it, is working," said Arthur, "So, far it is anyway."  
"It, sure is," said Brain, "I, believe it will work."  
"Temperature, seems to be rising," said Arthur, "Atmosphere looks, thicker."  
"It, is indeed, working," said Brain, "I, am glad, it is. "Another place, for people to live."

The sky is getting clear of red dust. Water coming out of the ground. Oxygen going in the Atmosphere. Seeds are being planted. That machine is also creating an Electromagnetic Field to protect it.

"It, is already starting," said Arthur, "To, look like, Earth."  
"That, it is," said Brain, "People, will indeed, live here, as well as, Earth."  
"What, is next?" said Bud, "Venus, or the moon?"  
"Maybe, both," said Brain, "If, they can, it will be good."

Next chapter Mars will be fully Terra formed. See what happens next.


	9. It worked

Arthur and friends goes to Mars

* * *

The machine made Mars into a green and blue world like Earth. They know they wont need suit but can breath like that on Earth. So they took off their space suits. They are happy that machine worked. Some people will live there. Only one million will be sent there to live and have kids and work and such.

"It, worked Brain," said Arthur, "Which, i am glad, it did."  
"It, sure did," said Brain, "I, am also glad, it worked."  
"Arthur, will we live here?" said DW, "Or, still on Earth, in Elwood City?"  
"We, will still live on Earth," said Arthur, "In, Elwood City."  
"I am, glad of that," said DW, "I, love Earth."  
"I am, glad, we are as well," said Bud, "Only, some, people will live here i, think."

They will be waiting for orders to return home. Which will be tomorrow. They are glad the mission worked.

"Brain, when will we, go home?" said Buster, "I, miss Mom and them."  
"We, leave tomorrow," said Brain, "After, lunch time that is."  
"That, is good," said Buster, "I, will be glad when we land, on Earth."

Then it was time for them to have dinner. It is still space food. Animals will be sent first. Not ones that are people.

"Buster, i will be, glad we will go home soon," said Arthur, "With, real food."  
"I, will also be glad," said Buster, "And, have a home, cooked meals."  
"That, will be great," said Arthur, "I, loved, home cooked meals."  
"Wish, we could cook, home cooked meals," said Buster, "My, mom, cooks well like your dad."  
"That, is true," said Arthur, "Since, my dad is a chef."

Next chapter they get ready to head home. Chapter 11 will be when they return home. See what happens next.


	10. Halfway back

Arthur and friends goes to Mars

* * *

They are now packing things up to head home. Another spaceship is heading to Venus. An Aliens spaceship. They was going to land but the surface of Venus might crush their ship killing them. They are bad Aliens by the way. On there way back to Earth.

"Where, is that ship from, Brain," said Arthur, "Russia, or something?"  
"Looks maybe, like an Alien ship," said Brain, "It must, Aliens."  
"I, wish, i could meet them," said Buster, "Wonder, if they are, friendly or not?"  
"We, wont know yet," said Brain, "They, are heading to Venus, not Mars, moon, or Earth."  
"Will they, live there?" said DW, "What do, you think Bud?"  
"It, is possible," said Bud, "What, about it Brain?"  
"I, think so," said Brain, "If, they can Terra form it. They, could have it"

The ship is now returning to the Earth. They will be glad to return home. They can't wait to see their family's again.

"This, ship will be reused?" said Arthur, "Or, not"  
"Yes, it is reusable," said Brain, "It, will be used again, and again."  
"That, is good, to know," said Arthur, "Mars, looks, a lot like Earth now."  
"Can't wait, to hug mom, again," said Buster, "It, does, look like Earth."

The space ship is now half way back to Earth. It will only take two days to arrive home to Earth.

"So, DW, how many, will live there?" said Bud, "As in, Mars that is?"  
"Brain, said, one million," said DW, "Is that, right Brain?  
"That, is correct, DW, " said Brain, "You, heard correct."  
"I, don't want, to live there," said Bud, "I, like Earth better."  
"Same, here, Bud," said DW, "Elwood City, is the best."

Next chapter they arrive on Earth. They then all head back to Elwood City. Next chapter is the last. See what happens.


	11. Glad to be home

Arthur and friends goes to Mars

* * *

Brain then landed the ship at The space center. They are met by a huge crowd of cheering fans. Arthur is more famous. After all he was first on Mars and said words that is now famous. Like the First man on the moon did. We know who that was.

"Look, at that crowd," said Arthur, "So, many people."  
"Yes, indeed," said Brain, "You, do the talking. After all, you know, how nervous i get around crowds."  
"We, know," said Arthur, "I, will do the talking."  
"Good," said Brain, "Your, more famous, now anyway."

They came out of the space ship. Reporters are now there. Ready to ask questions about their trip.

"So, that machine works?" said a reporter, "Am I, right?"  
"That, is correct," said Arthur, "People, can now live, on it."  
"That, is good," said that reporter, "I, am glad, it worked."  
"Did, you see, any Aliens?" said a reporter, "Or, a UFO?"  
"We, did see a UFO," said Arthur, "But, we didn't see, the Aliens."

Then came their parents come up. They are glad to see their children again. They are very happy about that.

"Welcome, back to Earth Honey," said Mrs. Read, "My, famous son. And, famous, Daughter as well."  
"It, is good to be back," said Arthur, "It, is also good to, be famous as well."  
"So, glad your home Buster," said Bitzi, "I, will cook, you a good dinner."

Then we head to the Read house. With a nice dinner cooked for Arthur and DW.

"This, looks very, good," said Arthur, "As, well, as good tasting."  
"It,sure is," said DW, "He, is right."  
"Thanks, you two," said Mr. Read, "I, cooked it."

They know he is a good cook. I will make a sequel to this. Next they will either go to Moon or Venus. The end.


End file.
